


Padfoot Problems

by tonysta_k



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sad, This killed me, kind of based off Marley and Me in someways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have to give my dog away and she's my best friend so I thought I would get all my feelings out in a prompt/oneshot. Nonmagical AU where Sirius is a dog and has been Remus' best friend since he was younger.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Padfoot Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to give my dog away and she's my best friend so I thought I would get all my feelings out in a prompt/oneshot. Nonmagical AU where Sirius is a dog and has been Remus' best friend since he was younger.

The moment that Remus' big six-years old green eyes had set upon Sirius, Remus knew that he had an actual friend for life.

It was Christmas day in 1966 when the first viewing of his soon-to-be best friend happened and little Remus Lupin hadn't expected anything for Christmas except for his grandma coming over to visit him - which he adored. You see, his family had never been a wealthy, or even the average family income. They managed to get by, but cutbacks had to be made. All of Remus' clothes were from charity shops and this just resulted in Remus being the victim of bullying and not having any friends. But Remus didn't care, he had his imaginary friends, his family, and that was enough for the small boy.

His mother had woken him up that morning with the biggest smile on her chaped lips - this Christmas would actually be good for once.

"Remus, it's Christmas." She had whispered and gently lifted the half-awake Remus up out of his bed.

"Merry Christmas mummy." Remus had said quietly, curling up into his mum and wiping his nose on his stripped pyjama sleeve.

Hope smiled and after getting Remus washed and changed, she stood him at the top of the stairs and knelt down.

"There's a present downstairs for you." She said, her smile widening as she saw the excitement of Remus' face.

As a family with such little money, Remus was never able to have a present. They simply couldn't afford it.

"I have a present?!" Remus had exclaimed and bounced from foot to foot.

Hope had nodded, taking Remus' hand and taking him to the lounge, the door shut.

"Open the door and you'll see what your present is." She had whispered, trying not to scream with excitement herself.

Remus pushed the door open, looking around for his present before it had hit him in the face.  _Literally._

One minuet Remus was looking for his present, the next he was jumped on by a little black German shepherd pup.

"You got me a puppy?!" Remus had cried happily, sitting down on his bum as the pup licked over his face, tail wagging back and forth with his two front paws of Remus' chest and his two hind paws on Remus' lap.

"We did." Lyall had smiled as he sat with his wife, the two of them enjoying the sight of their son so happy.

"I'm going to name you Sirius." Remus had said, looking down at the excited pup and giggling as it licked over Remus' pale cheeks.

From that very night, Sirius slept with Remus in his bed. He ate with Remus at every meal and even curled up with Remus when Hope read to them.

-

Ten years later, nothing had particularly changed in the Lupin house.

Remus' best -and only- friend was still Sirius. Both of them had grown but their relationship had only gotten stronger.

Remus was now sixteen and had shoulder-length dark brown hair.

Sirius, for a dog, was old. He was ten years old which meant that he was seventy years old in dog years.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the two were spending it as they always did on hot days in summer.

They were sat under a tree, Remus reading a book with Sirius' head in his lap. The tree was located just outside of Remus' house, opposite a small farm. Deciding that he would continue his book later, Remus put the book down and got up, getting Sirius' ball that sat by his leg.

Knowing what Remus was doing, Sirius had got up on his all fours excitedly, tail wagging.

"Ready?" Remus asked with a smile, looking down at Sirius and scratching behind his ear.

Sirius' tail was wagging happily and he watched Remus with adoring eyes, running after the ball as soon as it was thrown.

Remus shook his head with a fond smile on his lips, watching as Sirius chased after the ball.

All of a sudden, Remus heard a gunshot and a dog whimper. _No. It couldn't be what Remus thought and feared it was._

Suddenly feeling like the fastest person in the world, Remus sprinted the same way that Sirius had chased the ball. He jumped over the small hedge that marked the territory of the farm, stopping in his tracks when he saw the sight he had hoped was just in his head. Sirius, laying on his back, the farmed next to him with his gun by his side.

"Sirius!" Remus had cried, running over and kneeling down next to the dog, tears already spilling down his cheeks as he looked at his bullet-in-his-chest best friend.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it had been a fox or something!" The farmer pleaded.

Remus wasn't even in the mood to correct the farmer - foxes usually coming out at night.

"Sirius, you're my only friend." Remus cried, pulling the limp, hardly breathing dog into his arms and crying.

Sirius, as if a way of saying goodbye and 'I love you', managed to lick Remus' cheek before the shot in his chest affected him completely and the dog's head fell against Remus' shoulder, all the life gone out of the dog.

"I love you too." Remus cried, holding onto his now dead best friend, knowing that he would now be all on his own again. No friends. No cuddles. Just Remus and his books.


End file.
